Kiryu's Rampage
This is how Kiryu's Rampage goes in [[ Villains all watched from above, ready to unleash their plans Dark Eagle: This time, my friends, nothing can save Equestria from destruction. Kiryu touches Twilight, his eyes glow as he uncovers a flashback of A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 the wedding rehearsal Shining Armor: You want to know why my eyes went all jangling? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadance hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to heal me! Twilight Sparkle: inhales Shining Armor: And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your hoof friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding! Twilight Sparkle: I was just trying to– Shining Armor: She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to you! gasps Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. leaves looks upset Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go check on the princess. leave and Celestia follow Twilight Sparkle: I was– Princess Celestia: You have a lot to think about. looks down sadly ends as Kiryu stays still Armor appears behind him Shining Armor: Kiryu? turns and fires his right rail gun at Shining Armor, who dodges out of the way Armor glares at Kiryu Shining Armor: What's gotten into you?! Princess Cadance: What's wrong with him? Princess Celestia: He's apparently upset about something. But I don't know what it is. lowers his arm to reveal his yellow eyes have turned red. Kiryu then roars in outrage before bringing out his weapons starts shooting princesses and Shining Armor dodge out of the way Princess Luna: Shining Armor, get the guards! We're going to have company! Armor gallops off to do so Dash flies in Rainbow Dash: Kiryu! Stop! Dash flies towards Kiryu turns around and shoots Rainbow Dash down with his mouth laser Cadance catches her then sees Shining Armor coming back with the guards fires his missiles from his missile launchers at them dodge guards try to stop him starts trashing the Crystal Empire Armor glares Shining Armor: Kiryu, what's wrong with you? Kiryu: I'm getting revenge on you traitors! arrives Fluttershy: Play Nice with you, Kiryu. Kiryu: Don't play dumb with me! I know you all willingly turned your backs on her during that wedding rehearsal in Canterlot! Applejack: Turn our backs on Twilight? Rarity: Why? Pinkie Pie: That Chrysalis was posing as Cadance. Kiryu: I don't care! You, Celestia, turned back on Twilight! You have failed defeating Chrysalis! You sent Discord after Tirek instead of Twilight! And Luna didn't forgive you yet! You are failure, Celestia! Princess Celestia: It's true. Kiryu: You, Luna, and Cadance are petrified by Tempest Shadow and the Storm King drains the Alicorn Magic to his staff! That's why you unsuccessfully urged Princess Luna to fly south of Equestria and find the Queen of the Hippogruffs! Princess Celestia: tears flowing I... I... I didn't mean to... Kiryu: But now I'm getting revenge! off angrily has tears in her eyes and realizing her big mistake Princess Celestia: What have I done? begins to tears streamed out of her eyes in guilt and pain Shining Armor: Celestia? Princess Luna: Sister? begins to walk away as Kiryu continues his rampage Princess Cadance: Wait! roars enraged Twilight Sparkle: Celestia, wait! the forest, Celestia sitting at a thereby pond and her reflection Princess Luna: Sister? Princess Celestia: at the pond I have tried everything, little sister. goes to comfort her Princess Luna: Now, sister, what's wrong? Princess Celestia: ???? Princess Luna: Princess Celestia: crying